hub_squadteamwork_is_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Belt of Deltora
The Belt of Deltora was a magic belt crafted by Adin containing the seven gems of Deltora. Only when the heir of Adin wears the belt does it have the power to drive the Shadow Lord out of Deltora. Synopsis History One night, Adin, a blacksmith of Del, had a dream of a belt of metal with seven medallions, with chains to connect them to each other. In each medallion was one of the seven gems of Deltora. Adin created the belt that he dreamt of and when he finally finished it, he took the belt and travelled to every tribe to persuade each of them to give him their gem. In the beginning the tribes were mistrustful, but they slowly went along with it to save the land. They gave him their gem, and Adin placed each of them in the spots of the belt. When each gem was added to the belt, it became stronger and with it the territory of the gem too became stronger. When in the right combination, the first letter of each gem spell the name DELTORA: D - Diamond E - Emerald L - Lapis Lazulli T - Topaz O - Opal R - Ruby A - Amethyst The tribes walked together with Adin and in unity they fought and defeated the Shadow Lord, driving him back to the Shadowlands. The belt only works when Adin or his heir wears it. However, the Shadow Lord, after many generations, took control of the royal family by making his servants the kings' and queens' closest advisors. Eventually, it became the custom to wear the belt only on they day in which the heir became the king or queen. It was in the time of Endon that the Shadow Lord finally seperated the gems and took control of Deltora. The Enemy is clever and sly, to its anger and envy a thousand years is like the blink of an eye. Lief, Barda, and Jasmine eventually reformed the belt and drove the Shadow Lord out. Lief reinstated the rule that the heir must always wear the belt and never let it out of their sight. Abilities The primary use of the Belt of Deltora was to keep the power of the Shadow Lord at bay, so that he could not invade. This will only work as long as the ruler of Deltora has the trust and faith of the people. Each gems have their unique and different abilities- *The Diamond, talisman and treasure of the Jalis, gives courage and strength, protects from pestilence, and helps the cause of true love. It symbolizes Strength. *The Emerald, talisman and treasure of the Dread Gnomes, dulls in the presence of evil, and when a vow is broken. It is a remedy for sores and ulcers, and is an antidote to poison. It symbolizes Honor. *The Lapis Lazuli, talisman and treasure of the Mere, is the heavenly stone and is a powerful talisman that protects the wearer from evil. It symbolizes Purity. *The Topaz, talisman and treasure of Del, gives the holder contact with the spirit world, and strengthens and clears the mind. It symbolizes Loyalty / Faithfulness. *The Opal, talisman and treasure of the Plains people, has the power to give people glimpses into the future, and to aid those with weak sight. It has a special bond with the Lapis Lazuli. It symbolizes Hope. *The Ruby, talisman and treasure of the Ralads, grows pale in the presence of evil, or when misfortune threatens its wearer. It wards off evil spirits, and is an antidote to snake venom. It symbolizes Happiness / Joy. *The Amethyst, talisman and treasure of the Torans, changes color in the presence of illness, pales near poisoned food or drink, and guides the wearer towards sincerity, security, and peace of mind. It symbolizes Truth. Category:Items